Mad About This Boy
by LillyBear88
Summary: Sirius Black has an infatuation with Scarlett Prewett. And soon, enough, he gets her. Follow them from meeting, to their wedding, to the children. - Sirius Black/ OC some James/Lily


**Sirius is one of my fave characters, and I just couldn't resist, because I thought, hey, what if Molly and Sirius bickered because they were in-laws? So thus, Rose Prewett was born. ( Prewett was Molly Weasley's last name before she married Arthur.)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sirius Black on the weekend , but don't cry girls, you can borrow him ;)**

* * *

Sirius Black sat watching her, his epic grey eyes were trained on her . . . There was just something about her. Something about the way she said his name . . . even if it was with a heavy sneer. She ignored him, seemed to hate him to bits. But he was enamoured with her, fascinated by her very existence. Maybe it was because she was the first female to reject him, since, well . . the beginning of their time at Hogwarts.

It was to say that Scarlett Prewett was pretty, no interesting would be a much better word. She was certainly unique to say the least. Scarlett resembled her older sister , Molly, a great deal. Molly Weasley was short woman with bushy red hair and kind brown eyes, Scarlett was a rather short woman with a graceful figure, but she was tiny, almost as if her bones were the size of pencils and short, layered bright ginger hair accompanied by dreamy hazel-green eyes. Her nose was delicate, and slightly upturned, her lips wide and slightly jutting, set in the smallest of natural pouts.

Sirius remembered their first meeting clearly, when dreamy eyes were filled with amusement.

_

* * *

_

**Flashback**

_A young Sirius Black stood both awkwardly and impatiently, watching his parents fuss over his younger brother without the least bit of worry over him. Gee, what amazing parents, so thoughtful and kind. Sirius was nervous as hell, starting his first year at a school where he knew absolutely nobody but his cousins Andromeda and Bellatrix, (whom were in their third and second year) but no , his brother had stubbed his toe and suddenly it was as if the world was falling._

_Finally, his father turned to him. Both his parents were similar, tall, elegantly dressed people with dark hair, the only difference were their eyes, his mothers were an electric grey, like his, and his fathers were a deep brown-black like Regulus's. _

_"Sirius, I want you to behave at Hogwarts. We don't have the time or money to account for your pranks any longer," He said, his voice a low, deep bass. Enough money? Yeah right. His entire family was swimming in galleons. _

_His father had apparently taken his silence as an agreement because he seemed quite pleased with himself._

_So his parents left him standing there with half hearted goodbyes and then strode away, looking at half-blood's and muggleborn's like they'd just rolled in from some third world country. He stared at the wall in front of him, and took a deep breath. Was he ready? Was he really going to emerge himself into something completely new and absolutely terrifying? Was he-_

_"Are you going to go in or just stand there all day?" A boys voice interrupted from beside him._

_"Yeah, move it or lose it pal." _

_He turned and was met with the faces of two dark haired boys. They were twins, that was obvious, and had large brown eyes. _

_"Fabian Malvolio Prewett. I'm ashamed of you!" A short red haired girl scolded them, looking frightening. The taller of the two cringed away from his sister, who had the same brown eyes. The other, however, merely attempted to hide his chuckle in a cough. Her eyes narrowed, she turned on him. "Gideon Hector Prewett, don't you dare. You were just as rude." Sirius watched with curiosity how such a sweet-looking woman could look as vicious as a dragon while scolding her siblings. _

_Suddenly a new voice was heard. "Oh come on Molly, lighten up. They were just having a lick of fun."_

_He turned and saw a short red haired girl, shorter than her sister, with red hair twice as bright. _

_"Scarlett, Fabian, Molly, Gideon. Enough." A tired voice echoed as a tall, dark haired man appeared, towing an extremely short red haired woman with him. The man had the same hazel eyes as his daughter, their mother had the dark eyes._

_"So sorry." The man said, and stopped, looking at him closely, inspecting him and Sirius noted that this man's eyes didn't have the dream-like quality that his daughters possessed. "Aren't you a Black?"_

_Sirius flushed, his ears going red. He nodded, looking at the ground._

_"The names Weston Prewett. This heres my wife Cornelia, my daughters Molly and Scarlett and my son's Fabian and Gideon." He pointed to them each in turn. The scolder had been Molly, the other Scarlett. _

_"Sirius Black," He muttered looking up. _

_** End Flashback**_

* * *

She wasn't particularly rude to him or anything, just there. She thought her brothers were funny. It wasn't until they were in Hogwarts that they saw each other again.

* * *

** _Flashback**_

_He couldn't believe it, he had friends. Friends who didn't particularly care if he was a pureblood or a Black. Friends who liked him for him. Sirius marched up the stairs, accompanied by two boys he had met on the train, and if he was being honest, he liked one more than the other. James Potter, a boy with messy black hair and alert hazel eyes, he had met, because he had been late and there were no other places to sit, so he had barged in, asking to sit and plopping down across from the boy. He didn't know what he saw in the boy, maybe it was the way he snarked on the greasy haired git, Snape. _

_Peter Pettigrew he had met on the boats that had taken them across the lake to the castle, a short, plump boy that reminded him of a dwarf. He had thin, wiry blonde hair and watery, nervous blue eyes. _

_So the three tramped into the school, following a tall, stern looking woman whose mouth had formed a tight, thin line. Her hat was emerald green and tilted on her head, which made her severe expression even darker._

_As they tromped into the great hall, everyone stared at them, and some nerves bundled in his stomach. Would he be in Slytherin like the rest of his wretched family? He certainly wouldn't be in Ravenclaw, and Andromeda told him Hufflepuff was called the "loser house", so he hoped he wasn't in it, and he certainly wouldn't be a Gryffindor, so why wouldn't he end up in Slytherin? _

_McGonagall started listing off names, and sure enough, soon his came._

_"Black, Sirius" _

_As soon as the crowd around him caught wind of his last name, a whisper broke out through the crowd and everyone stared as he walked towards the small stool and the grubby old hat. McGonagall placed the hat on his head as he sat, and he heard a soft, whispering voice in his ear._

_"Another Black huh? Slytherin no dou- what's this? A defiance of the blood in your veins? A disregard for purity? Ah. A black sheep. Brave, and loyal, and mischievous. Smart too. But where to put you? Maybe Hufflepuff_

_"NO!" Sirius screamed in his head._

_"Fine. Fine. Stubborn as well. I know exactly where to put you."_

_Great, now I've pissed him off and I'm going to be in bloody Slyth-_

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

_At the Slytherin table, Bellatrix Black almost fell off the bench, and dear Andromeda's jaw dropped. _

_He smiled, and saw someone staring at him intently. It was that Prewett girl. Her hazel-green eyes trained on him, her jaw set, a small smile on her lips. Beside her was another girl, with just as bright red hair, a small ,mousy looking brunette and a tall blonde boy._

_Soon enough, the mousy girl was revealed to be Alice Laincaster, and was sorted into Gryffindor, along with Lily Evans, the other red haired girl and the tall blonde boy named Darrel Campbell was sorted into Ravenclaw. _

_Then, her name was called. "Prewett, Scarlett"_

_The small red-head hopped up on the seat, swinging her legs in ease, as if this wasn't the most life changing thing that had ever happened to her. Her head was too small, and the hat slipped down over her eyes. Sirius wondered what the hat was saying to Scarlett, whether she was talking back to it._

_Finally, after what seemed like forever, and his stomach was rumbling so loud, he was sure the Professors could hear it, she was sorted  
"GRYFFINDOR!"_

_A smile lit up her face, and there were cheers from her family, both brothers were at the end of their table, her sister beside a gangly looking red haired boy. _

_She skipped over, sliding between a blonde girl and Alice Laincaster. _

_** End Flashback**_

* * *

He never really spoke to Scarlett Prewett, but he did notice how hot she became. Her long hair was shining, and easily the prettiest out of all the Gryffindor girls, even exceeding Lily's flowing locks. Her hazel-green eyes were dreamy, and seemed distracted all the time.

She hung out with three girls, they were almost like a girl group, like a clique or something like that. Lily Evans, Alice Laincaster, Scarlett Prewett and Marie Reily. Alice had been the small, mousy girl at the sorting, and Marie was a tall, thin, and extremely pale girl with messy short , sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were sharp, and icy.

First, second third and fourth year everyone got along fine. Then fifth year had come and the whole "boy-girl-attraction" had taken it's tole, James developed a deep crush on Lily Evans. James practically asked her out every day, and it seemed to have a negative effect (According to Remus, a tall, skinny boy with light brown hair and amber eyes that were heavy and tired). So, to say the least, James and Lily were onto a rocky start.

James was popular, and a very talented Quidditch player, who was loved by most, Lily however was unimpressed with the way him and James treated people, often hexing the annoying students. It was in fifth year he began liking her, and despite his attempts to "woo" her, Lily refused.

It wasn't until fifth year that Sirius learned of his influence over the female population of Hogwarts, and as soon as he did, he was off to the races. Sirius had a different girlfriend every week.

After fifth year his relationship with Scarlett was much worse. She hated him with a passion. Maybe more than she hated Severus Snape, a slimy, greasy haired boy that Lily had befriended. It was most likely because of his reputation.

So he hexed a few people here and there? So what?

So maybe he had a few-okay. He had more girlfriends than he could remember. There was something about Scarlett, something that screamed 'challenge', and there was nothing Sirius Black loved more than a challenge. But he honestly did like her, and his attempts at asking her out had failed miserably, in fact, Scarlett and himself were beginning to remind him of Lily and James.

_

* * *

_

**Flashback**

_Scarlett was sitting with Alice and Lily when she felt someone slide into the seat beside her. She looked towards the mystery, and hazel-green eyes clashed with grey, and the former narrowed. Her smile disappeared straight away, and a scowl graced her face. _

_"What do you want Black?" She asked, scooting towards Alice, trying to put as much space between herself and Sirius Black. _

_"What do you think I want darling?" He cooed at her, sliding his arm around her. She looked at him, and the message was clear, so he took his arm off. He wanted to keep his arm, thank you very much. _

_"Get this through your thick head Black. NO. I don't know how many times I've told you that," She snapped. _

_"321," He replied straight away, and she froze. Her eyes looked at the boy carefully. _

_"You remember?" She asked, her voice guarded and careful._

_"Of course. I remember everything you say," He said casually, as if they were discussing the weather._

_She looked at him, and for a split second he thought he saw something other than annoyance and disgust in her eyes, and then as quick as he spotted it, it was gone. He sighed. She wasn't making this very easy, he knew that deep done she liked him, no matter how much she denied it. He honestly believed that Lily hated James. She told him all sorts of rude things, but Scarlett had never said it. Scarlett had never told him to leave her alone, that she hated him, or that he was nothing to her. She just said no and simply moved on._

_That was the reason that he never gave up hope._

_He was determined, and there was nothing that Sirius Black loved more than a challenge. He was determined to pry it out of her, even if it took two years, which, it actually did_

_** End Flashback**_

* * *

It was a massive relief when she finally said yes.

Finally.

It was nice to know that all those years of hard work had paid off.

* * *

** _Flashback**_

_Scarlett was sitting next to Marie, Alice and tall brunette girl that he knew only as Kelly. Alice was banging on about Frank Longbottom, a tall, gangly and very clumsy sort of fellow that shared a dorm with him. It was seventh year, and he decided that if he wanted Scarlett, it was now or never. It was a Sunday, and Remus was nestled in the corner doing a Charms essay, Peter was off somewhere, probably to wherever he had been disappearing to lately. James was playing Exploding snap with a fifth year named Steven Wood._

_He strode up to the couch and hopped over the edge with ease, landing right into a shocked Scarlett's lap. As soon as the initial shock wore off, she blinked and shouted at him. "Black! Get off me you goliath! Your breaking my legs!"_

_Sirius was taken aback, and blinked his eyes in shock, not quiet comprehending what he had just been told. "Are you calling me fat!" _

_Scarlett's eyes widened, and Marie coughed a laugh beside her and hid her very amused smile behind a Trigg textbook. "No! It's just, well, you're an 160 pound Quidditch player, and I'm a 95 pound girl," She snapped, and shoved him off. Well, for 95 pounds she was pretty bloody strong, Sirius thought bitterly._

_"Now Scarly love-" He began and her eyes flashed. She hated being called Scarly._

_"DO NOT CALL ME THAT." She yelled at him, and Alice burst into a fit of quiet giggles._

_"Alright, how 'bout honey-cakes?" He asked and she shook her head._

_"No way."_

_"Red?" _

_"Nuh-uh." _

_"dollface?"_

_"Not a chance."_

_"Baby-kins."_

_"NO!"  
"bunny?"_

_"No way!"_

_"Sweet pea?"_

_"Will you stop it?"_

_"Pumpkin?"_

_"What the hell?"_

_"Princess?"_

_"Only if you want to be slapped."_

_"Sweetums?" _

_"BLACK!"_

_"Love monkey?"_

_"What!"_

_"snuggle bunny?"_

_"Do you want to be castrated?"_

_"Snickerdoodle?"_

_"BLACK. What the bloody hell do you want? Your giving me a headache." She snapped, and rubbed her temples._

_"Sugar-bear?"_

_"Sirius! Stop it!"_

_Finally, the name tirade ended and the boy grinned. The girl looked at him in confusion, but her heart skipped a beat at the sight of his large grin. "What?" She asked, confused._

_"You called me Sirius."_

_"So?"_

_"Go out with me?" He asked, for what seemed like the billionth time._

_"Umm ... no." Well, that was expected._

_"Just once. One date, and I promise if things don't work out, I'll leave you alone forever," He said, and she could tell he was serious._

_"Only once?" She asked timidly, and he felt a sense of victory over take him. _

_"Once."_

_"Fine. Once. Only one time. Then I'm free of you forever?" She questioned, testing to see if he was serious._

_"That's correct."_

_"I'm in."_

_** End flashback**_

* * *

That weekend, on Saturday they went to Hogsmeade together. Lily had almost had a stroke when she learned that Scarlett was going on a date with Sirius, and had finally excepted a date with James, so they were going for a Butter beer.

It was there he learned about his future wife.

_

* * *

_

**Flashback**

_A bundled up Scarlett and a leather jacket clad Sirius walked through Hogsmeade together, almost touching, but not quite. Once and a while their hips would bump, and she'd spring away, her cheeks flushing pink._

_They walked into the Three Broomsticks and welcomed the heavy smell of liquor and food. They chose a booth in the corner, by a large window and slid in across from each other._

_They stayed silent for a few moments, just staring at each other, neither one was blinking._

_"So..." She said, drumming her long fingers on the table._

_"So..." He mirrored, smirking._

_"Have any siblings?" She replied, and immediately he scowled._

_"A brother, Regulus, a little Slytherin up to his ears in the dark arts," He replied, "Why?"_

_"It just sort of occurred to me Black that I don't know anything about you, other than your a pureblood, and your name is Sirius," She countered, crossing her arms._

_"Do you have a favourite sibling?" He asked._

_"Mmmm... probably Fabian, Gideon and me just fight all the time, and Molly's a nag. She's way too serious," She replied, her eyebrows furrowed. _

_"Favourite color?" He asked, leaning back on the wooden chair._

_"Blue, but dark blue, not light. You?" _

_"Red. First boyfriend?" He asked, and felt a spark of jealousy at the thought of her with another boy._

_"Charles Armbuster. First girlfriend?" _

_"Emmeline Craft."_

_"Favourite flower?"_

_"Lilac."_

_Needless to say, it went on like this for a couple of hours, and it was only as their food arrived that Sirius noted how beautiful Scarlett looked. Her hair was let down loose, spilling to her shoulders, her makeup was light, and she was wearing khaki's and a dark blue sweater with her Gryffindor scarf. _

_She was gorgeous._

_Later that night, when Scarlett finally climbed up into the girls dormitories, there were five bunch's of lilac's aligned on her bed, and a note in top of the last one._

_**Heres to hoping I'll be your last boyfriend?**_

_**~ Sirius**_

_When she jumped/tackled him in the halls the next morning, he took that as a yes._

_** End flashback**_

* * *

They were the perfect couple, they never fought, their easy going personalities took care of that, they may have bickered but never argued or fought like James and Lily. They were the couple that everyone in Hogwarts wanted to be. And finally, the night of graduation it happened. It was there, standing by the lake at Hogwarts did Sirius Orion Black get down on one knee and present her with a stunning gold ring with a moderately sized round diamond.

_

* * *

_

** Flashback**

_"Scarlett Allyson Prewett, will you do me the immense honour of marrying me?"_

_"Yes."_

_** End flashback**_

* * *

**_ Flashback_**

_Scarlett stood in front of a giant mirror in the master bedroom of the Potter house. Sirius and herself had decided to have the wedding at Potters, in their sprawling yard, where the house had become a second home to Sirius. _

_Lily Potter was in the room, and was fussing over James' red tie. The color's they had gone with were chocolate brown, red and white. Lily, Alice and Molly were wearing knee-length wine red spaghetti strap silk dresses, with their hair all delicately curled, and shining silver brides-maid gifted bracelets on their wrists. _

_Alice Longbottom, or Laincaster was fixing her hair in the mirror behind her, as Frank had bear hugged her and flattened one side. Molly was doing up the back of her dress, and Remus was still changing into his suit, and Frank was with Sirius. With a little bit of coaxing, Sirius had really come to like Frank Longbottom, and they had become fast friends. _

_Scarlett opened her eyes and gasped as she met her reflection, and everyone looked over at her and marvelled at her glow. She was wearing a strapless white dress with a corsette top that flowed down her body like a waterfall and reached the ground, letting the tips of her white peep toe stiletto's to show. Her veil was long and flowed behind her, her lips a deep red, her eyes were natural, and light. But her hair, her bright cherry hair was curly and pinned half up half down, curls bouncing along her back. _

_It seemed to be going so fast. It seemed like just yesterday Sirius proposed and now they were getting married. What if something went wrong? What if he died? What if she couldn't have children? What if-_

_"Are you ready?" Frank poked his head in, his light blonde hair slicked out of his angular face, his blue eyes sparkled with excitement. _

_Scarlett fiddled with her engagement ring. _

_"Ready," She breathed, and grabbed the bouquet of lilac's from the bench. _

_They walked outside together, and as soon as they reached the large hedge that shielded them from the guest's views, they lined up accordingly. Finally, Weston Prewett joined her at the back of the line. His eyes were glossy with tears, and he looked hot in his grey suit. _

_"You look beautiful my darling," He whispered to her as the music began, and her hands shook a little. _

_First went Lily and James, the maid of honour and the best man. Then Frank and Alice, then Remus and Molly, then finally Bill, a short pudgy thing with short red hair, her nephew as the ring bearer, and Nelly, Gideon's fiancé Hannah's daughter as the flower girl. _

_Finally, the crowd rose and Scarlett and her father stepped through the arch, and a sea of flashes shot at once. Her bundle of nerves settled in her stomach, and she began to sweat, until she looked towards the end of the aisle, and spotted Sirius. _

_Never had she seen him so happy. His eyes, were sparkling and glowing. His normal passe facade was down and he was glowing and triumphant. _

_Then she knew. _

_She was making the right choice._

_**End flashback**_

_

* * *

_

**Flashback**

_A young man with amber hair paced up and down the halls, while a red haired woman reprimanded him, telling him to sit the hell down._

_"Remus. Honestly, sit down! You're making me dizzy with all this pacing," Lily Potter snapped, holding a small, sleeping baby in her arms with jet black hair and startlingly green eyes, the shape of his mothers in her arms, bundled tightly in a wool blanket. _

_James returned then, carrying a soda and a bag of sweets for his cranky, sleep deprived wife. _

_"Hey Lily I-" A scream was heard from the room a few doors down and James turned pale. He shuddered and seemed to be having flashbacks. Lily had threatened him and yelled and cursed at him when she gave birth to Harry._

_A threat about castration was heard from the room in a screechy female voice and the three chuckled, it was so Scarlett to threaten someone with castration, no matter the situation. A laboured breathing cycle finished and another scream followed, then something new echoed into the hallway._

_It was something of a coo, and then a wonderful happy gurgle, followed by two high-pitched cries. The three jumped up, and practically ran the middle-aged nurse over, who was coming out of the room. _

_She looked shocked at the group, who had stampeded towards the door, and glared at them._

_"Are you all here to see them?" She jabbed a thumb at the closed door behind her. They all nodded simultaneously. "All right. But please, Mr and Mrs Black have had a long day. Please be respectful."_

_The old woman could barely get the sentence out when the figures swept past her into the room. There was a small, petite and very sweaty woman with her hair piled on top her head, and her eyes were tired, but she was gorgeous. She was absolutely glowing and her smile had to be one of the biggest they had ever seen on her face. _

_She cradled one baby, the other in her husband's hands. Her left hand still held the shining diamond ring, her husband's gold wedding band gleamed on his finger. Scarlett was holding the girl, who had small, gleaming grey eyes, from the flashes of what they could tell, as she only opened them for a fraction of a second, before squeezing them shut and tufts of chaotic bright red hair._

_The young boy had wide, hazel green eyes that were open, unlike his sisters, and stared around the room in wonder. He had a little amount of black hair, and he was small, and paler than his sister, a little chubbier too. _

_Lily looked at the young couple and their new born children, smiling. Clutching onto baby Harry tighter._

_"What's their names?" Lily asked, and Scarlett looked sad for a moment, before glancing at her children and the glowing re-appeared. _

_"Meet Fabian Gideon Black and Arianna Molly Black," She said. Fabian and Gideon had both been killed three months after Scarlett and Sirius' wedding, and it been a huge emotional blow for both Molly and Scarlett._

_"Fabian and Ariana. Beautiful names. Gorgeous," James replied, wrapping an arm around his red haired wife._

_"Lily, James," Scarlett started, sneaking a glance at her husband._

_"We want you to be Fabian's god parents," He finished.  
"And Remus, we want you to be the god father to Ariana." Scarlett started and Three identical smiles broke out in the room._

_"Course," They all agreed at once._

_** End flashback**_

* * *

So here they stood at the barrier, toting three children now instead of two. They tromped through the station, Sirius lugging a trolled carrying two totes and a toad cage. Sirius was still the same good natured person, but looked worried now, as there had been a close call with Voldemort with the Potters, luckily Sirius and Scarlett had been there, and it still haunted him to this day.

Fabian walked beside his father, his scraggly dark hair bouncing around his round face, his hazel eyes gleaming, talking animatedly about which house he hoped to be in, either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and holding the small toad they had purchased in Diagon alley. A tall girl with wavy bright red hair in a ponytail held her mother's hand, her grey eyes scanning the muggle station nervously. Ariana didn't want to go to Hogwarts, she wanted to stay.

It was then that Scarlett noticed they were at the barrier. They stood, and muggles around them stared, because they were dressed very precariously, Scarlett was already dressed for work, she worked in the floo networking office, and Sirius was an aurour with James.

"Mama, when do I get to go to Hogwarts?" A small, dark haired girl asked from her mother's arms. The girl had large grey eyes, and a thin face, she was practically identical to her father.

"Soon, deary, in six years," Scarlett answered, and hoisted her higher on her hip. Little Trista was a surprise. At the moment, Trista Cornelia Black was five years old, and looked like her father, but was built like her mother. While Ariana and Fabian were tall, Trista was petite and tiny. This was a good thing, as Scarlett could still carry her and didn't have to fret about her getting lost in the station, she had a short attention span, and would wander of regularily.

They crossed through the barrier, and she smiled. There was the scarlet train that she loved so much, long and chiming, just how she remembered it. God, Hogwarts were the best years of her life. There was a thick fog of thin smoke everywhere and it was hard to spot people right in front of you.

What she could spot however, was six heads of identical red hair weaving through the crowd towards them, a plump woman leading the way.

"Molly!" Scarlett cried in delight, and reached to hug her sister.

"Oh Scarlett, it's been a while," Molly sighed and stepped back, righting herself.

"A while?" Fred asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Mum, you went for tea with her yesterday!" George exclaimed.

"Yes well to women that's a lifetime Georgie," Scarlett replied, and George scowled at the nick name.

Ginny was crouched lower to the ground, talking to a babbling and giggling Trista, while Ron and Fabian were talking about the Chudley Cannon's, which was both their favourite Quidditch team. Sirius had made sure all of his children were quite obsessed with Quidditch, even Trista enjoyed watching it now and then.

"Say, you haven't seen-" Sirius began and stopped when he heard a steadily increasing nagging voice.

"James honestly, you could've been seen. We could have been seen, what if something happened and we lost Harry's luggage? Or we got arrested for revealing our magic in public," Lily scolded, her face a little red and Scarlett laughed.

James looked unfazed and grinned when he spotted Sirius. He strode forward and pulled his friend into a hug, while Ariana looked shyly over at Harry, whom she'd developed quite the crush on, who was looking at her.

"Aunty Scarlett!" He said, and the older red head leaned down to hug him.

"Hello Harry, how was your summer?" She asked.

"Great, dad taught me how to ride a broomstick. Mum got a little mad when I accidently broke the front window with the quaffel, but dad fixed it," He babbled, looking nervous at going to Hogwarts.

Scarlett laughed her high pitched giggle, and smiled down at Harry. Noting the time, she quickly turned to her children.

"Alright, Fab, Ari, I want you to be good, and stay clear of McGonagall, and don't get in too much trouble, and write and make lots of friends," Sirius reported holding his two children close.

Scarlett stepped up and kissed both children twice on each the cheek, and Fabian stepped away, his face red and embarrassed.

"Mum," He whined and she smiled, hugging her children again, she sent them off, Hal, Fabian's toad was sticking it's head out of his pocket.

Ariana was still grabbing her luggage and ran to hug her mother one last time. "Bye mom, "She whispered and ran after her brother, climbing onto the train.

Sirius and Scarlett waited until the train had disappeared from sight until they stopped waving. Then, and only then, did they smile at each other, link hands and walk with Molly, Lily and James towards the exit.

**There we have it folks, the end. How'd you like it? Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I don't think there are any, but forgive me if I missed one. **


End file.
